4oclockclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Carter
Josh Carter played as Khalil Madovi is the main character and Nathan Carter's younger brother. About Josh: He has a good friendship with Ash,Isaac and Ryan. They always help him when he is in trouble though he sometimes likes to prank them. Josh's dream is to become a famous rapper, Josh says "I reckon I could be the rapper that he (Nathan) never was". Josh's favourite teacher is not Nathan but Miss Poppy. He says Miss your class is the only class that I don't listen to music, eat crisps or make armpit noises with hand suction and body parts in. Miss Poppy likes him too but then again she still thinks he's a trouble maker. Agness, Zoe-Marie and Molly are some of Josh's other friends. Though his relationship with them is a bit more of a rivalry. Series 1: Nathan (Doc Brown) is a little bit of a rival to Josh because he joins his school and plays pranks on him but they're brothers so they still care about each other and have they're ups and downs. Although Nathan is Josh's brother he seems to embarrass Josh in front of his friends, but Josh always gets him back. At the end of Series 1 Josh and his friends make a song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqJZ2HPjXzI (this is the link to the song) they make this song to say thanks for making they're school experience better and making it less of a nightmare. After the song Josh and his friends made the end of term song comes on after Nathan gets his teacher of the year award. (link to the song) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKG_EynaE0w Series 2: In Series 2 Josh puts a video on a website which in total got only five hits at first. Josh is known as the biggest trouble maker in the school and a permanent resident of the 4 o'clock club (that's how he gets his nickname: Mr.Detention). Josh says that he's a genius but his real talent is lying and making up plans that always get him and Nathan out of trouble. He lives with Dexter Harris in the 2nd series when Nathan leaves. Nathan returns at the end of series 2 and Dexter moves to the opposite apartment. Josh gets another roommate in Series 3: his cousin Nero. Series 3: Josh has a crush on Rachael in Series 3 but she always refuses to go out with him because Ash always ruins Josh's shot to go out with Rachael, then he blames Josh when she leaves. After that Josh gets a perfect idea to ask Rachael to a concert but he only has 2 tickets, plus his mum won't let him go without an adult so he has to take Dexter and get an extra ticket but they are all sold out and Nero reserved the last ticket. At the end Josh gives up and uninvites Rachael to the concert and she says never talk to me ever again. After she refuses to talk to Josh he gets the ticket because Nero couldn't afford the ticket. After he receives the ticket Rachael turn's around and say's NEVER AGAIN !!!!!. Josh gets over that because he gets an opportunity to move to a performing arts school and his friends try to make him change his mind but he doesn't. In order for Josh to get a place at Hillview Institute (performing arts school) he has to perform and have good grades and a minimum of 5 detentions but that's all good because Josh persuades Mrs.O'brein to clean up his records. At the end he peaks into the letter and says to his friends It's just a dentist appointment after his friends leave he looks up to the camera and reads the letter and says '' We are very pleased to offer you a place at the Hillview Institute''. Zoe Marie Ash Agnesss and Isacc are all of his best friends. Series 4 Josh is seen in the beginning o the first eposide when he leaves home to attend Hillview Institute Khalil madovi.jpg Josh.jpg 4 O'Clock Club.jpg|Nathan and Josh Back to school.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Carter Family Category:Progonists Category:Character Article